Overheating is a well-known problem in the art of electronics. Peripherals, microchips, and data storage devices, as well as almost all mechanical, electrical, or biological items, have optimal, preferable, and required temperature ranges in which they function. As the ambient temperature changes, which is usually a rise in heat when such objects are in operation, efficiency decreases, or even the ability to operate at all.
In electronic cabinets, such as computer cases, the use of fans, liquid cooling, designs taking advantage of convection currents, and/or heat sinks to move heat away from hot spots and out of the case, is known in the art. So, for example, in a typical personal computer, a fan, heat sink, or both is/are placed over the central processing unit (CPU) because this device is a major source of heat. Similarly, fans are typically placed in power supplies and vent towards the outside of a case for the same reason.
However, heat generation and dissipation are still problems in modern day computers. Needed are more efficient mechanisms for either decreasing the heat generated, or more efficiently removing the heat from devices generating same, and/or the computer case itself.